Cotidiano
by Ena00
Summary: Sentir el cosquilleo de los ásperos labios de Seiya sobre su cuello, cada mañana, era algo que Mitsuru amaba. [One-shot] [AU] [Yaoi/BL] [Nishikage x Mitsuru]


**Disclaimer:**

Inazuma Eleven Orion y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5.

**Advertencia:** Fanfic de genero Yaoi/BL con AU, **_ooc_** y romance.

**Nota:** _Aqui nunca sucedió el accidente, asi que Mistsuru y su padre estan vivos._

**_XxxX_**

_Cálido._

Aquella palabra describe perfectamente su presente. Mitsuru lo sabe muy bien.

Sentir las suaves y reconfortantes sábanas sobre su desnudo, y cansado, cuerpo era cálido e increíblemente acogedor.

El encantador aroma a lavanda que emergia de las sábanas junto al característico aroma natural de su _amante_, mezclado con su perfume favorito, lo hacía sentir en calma.

Mitsuru es capaz de oír levemente la radio prendida en la sala principal, pasando alguna canción del momento junto al característico cantar de los pájaros mañaneros.

Con pereza, se remueve un poco en la mullida cama y estira su brazo en busca del cálido cuerpo de su pareja.

Palmeo el lado vacío de la cama gruñendo al descubrirse completamente solo en aquel lugar.

Quitando poco a poco las cálidas sábanas sobre su cuerpo, Mitsuru, es capaz de sentir el frío clima de invierno sobre su piel, obligándolo a temblar, en cuanto logra tomar asiento en la cama.

Tallando sus ojos con pereza y soltando un gran bostezo, estira sus brazos despertando los músculos de su tórax. Posteriormente procede a tomar una de las camisas que se encuentran cerca de la cama y a envolverse nuevamente con las sábanas.

Cuando finalmente se pone de pie, trazar su camino en dirección a la sala principal con calma.

El frío de los azulejos del suelo causó escalofríos en todo su cuerpo al chocar contra sus desnudos pies.

Caminando por el angosto y corto pasillo de del lugar, Mitsuru no tardó mucho en llegar a la sala principal. Una vez ahí observó a su alrededor sin lograr encontrar a su querido novio.

Frunciendo levemente su ceño, se encaminó esta vez en dirección a la cocina con pasos rápidos.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la cocina y se adentro al lugar, un exquisito aroma a café lo recibió junto al típico aroma a tostadas y hotcakes.

**—Buenos días—**oye la gruesa voz de Seiya unos pasos más adelante y rápidamente dirige su mirada a él.

Nishikage se encuentra frente al horno de la cocina llevando una camisa junto a unos jeans y un bonito delantal de cocina. En una de sus manos tiene un pequeño tazón de plástico mientras que en la otra un tenedor. Una calmada y hermosa sonrisa, llena de cariño, se encuentra en sus labios logrando ruborizar levemente a Mitsuru.

**—Buenos días—**saluda Ichihoshi con calma antes de acercarse al contrario.

**—¿Descansaste bien?—**cuestiono Seiya antes de apagar el fuego de la cocina y dirigir toda su atención a su amante.

**—Si—**musito con calma**—¿Qué estás haciendo?—**dijo con confusión al ver el pequeño sartén qué se encontraba minutos antes en el fuego. Nishikage sonrió de lado antes de hablar.

**_—Syrniki—_**declaró sorprendiendo al menor.

**—¿En serio?—**pregunto con esperanza. No probaba aquel postre ruso desde su estancia en tal país y el poder hacerlo ahora, nuevamente, le ilusionaba y recordaba a su hermano.

**—Sí—**dijo Seiya antes de girarse y tomar en mano un pequeño plato blanco de porcelana que contenía sobre él el postre mencionado antes**—Ayer dijiste qué te gustaría probarlos nuevamente, asi que decidi intentar prepararlos para ti—**declaró levemente avergonzado enterneciendo y ruborizando a Mitsuru.

En los dedos de Nishikage se pueden ver varios y pequeños parches para los cortes demostrando la dificultad que sufrió al preparar tal platillo sin experiencia alguna.

Inevitablemente, Mitsuru siente como su pecho se estruja y una inexplicable sensación cálida se expande desde su corazón por todo su cuerpo.

¿Porque Seiya debía ser tan lindo con él? Dios, _lo amaba tanto._

**—Quizás no sean los mejores pero…—**intento hablar pero se vio interrumpido por un repentino abrazo por parte de Ichihoshi**—¿Mitsuru?—**lo llamó con sorpresa.

**—Gracias...—**murmuró el peliazul con su rostro pegado al pecho de Seiya.

Nishikage simplemente sonrió antes de corresponder al abrazo.

Ambos chicos permanecieron de aquel modo durante un par de minutos antes de que Mitsuru se apartara repentinamente y se estirara para plantar un casto pero cariñoso beso sobre los labios de Seiya.

Con sorpresa pero sin miedo, Nishikage correspondió rápidamente aquel contacto abrazando a Mitsuru de la cintura y atrayéndolo más a él.

Sus labios son pequeños, ásperos y de dulce sabor al probarlos, seguramente por la azúcar de los hot cakes que Seiya comió antes de que despertara. Sus brazos son fuertes y cálidos al sujetarlo con delicadeza de la cintura.

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su respiración acelerarse, ambos se separan levemente sin dejar de observarse mutuamente.

Mitsuru observa con profundidad los bonitos y oscuros ojos de su amante. Aquellos orbes de color gris lo observan, inspirando confianza, seguridad y un amor completamente sincero solamente para él.

**_«Solo para mi»_**

Piensa y siente un agradable cosquilleo en su vientre, rápidamente lo compara con las típicas "mariposas en el estómago" de las que oyó hablar de su hermano en el pasado.

**_«Oh, ¿Acaso es esto lo que se siente al estar enamorado? Es realmente maravilloso.»_**

Se dice mentalmente aquello mientras una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, lleva sus brazos hacia el cuello de Seiya y los envuelve atrayéndolo más a él.

Ha sentido aquel agradable cosquilleo tantas veces que se ha vuelto cotidiano. Cada dia al despertar, al dormir e incluso al entrenar, aquel encantador sentimiento cálido y cosquilleante se repite una y otra vez. Sin embargo nunca es igual, siempre lo siente diferente y más agradable que el anterior.

**_—Te amo—_**declara Mitsuru con un brillante rubor sobre sus mejillas tomando por sorpresa a Seiya.

**_—También te amo—_**dice rápidamente el más alto antes de enterrar su rostro en la hendidura del cuello de Mitsuru y besar su piel expuesta.

Sentir el cosquilleo de los ásperos labios de Seiya sobre su cuello, cada mañana, era algo que Mitsuru amaba de sobremanera.

Llevaban casi cuatro años de relación y ahora, a sus diecinueve años, ambos se sentían en la cima del mundo siempre qué estaban juntos, simplemente amándose.

Quizás eran muy simples o cursis, pero eran felices y eso les bastaba.

Mitsuru suelta un par de pequeñas risas al sentir a Seiya besar su clavícula antes de morder levemente aquella zona, haciéndolo gemir por lo bajo.

Posteriormente Seiya es capaz de sentir un pequeño golpe sobre su cabeza, sabe qué Mitsuru está avergonzado y aquello era una señal para detenerse por ahora.

**—Quiero desayunar—**musita Ichihoshi con su rostro completamente sonrojado. Nishikagesonríe al verlo.

**—Por supuesto—**dice el mayor antes de apartarse del contrario y buscar en uno de los muebles las tazas a juego que ambos solían usar al desayunar juntos.

Seiya coloca café en ambas tazas y procede a ir a la sala con ellas para desayunar juntos mientras que Mitsuru toma en mano los platos de porcelana con hot cakes, syrniki y unas tostadas para luego ir a la sala con su novio.

En cuanto ambos están juntos proceden a dejar todo en la pequeña mesa de centro y se acomodan en uno de los sofás, se envuelven con una suave manta y desayunan en calma.

Sintiendo el cálido calor del cuerpo de Seiya a su lado y el agradable aroma a syrniki, Mitsuru sonríe ampliamente.

Sabe que no puede ser sentirse más feliz que ahora.

_Fin._

**XxxX**

Hey!

Espero les haya gustado! Se que es una pareja poco común pero queria intentar escribir algo.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer!

Que tengan un lindo dia


End file.
